


mob x 颚兄弟·人形狗狗篇

by bolobolo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Urethral Play, Whipping, mob, 抹布, 放置, 膀胱灌满, 鞭打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolobolo/pseuds/bolobolo
Summary: 人形狗狗颚兄弟被主人买回家调教，ooc，自行避雷play预警哥：膀胱灌满，放置波：鞭打报数
Relationships: Marcel Galliard | Berwick & Porco Galliard, Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Original Character(s), Porco Galliard/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	mob x 颚兄弟·人形狗狗篇

中尉先生刚进店门，就被最左边笼子里的小东西吸引住视线。

那是只毛发蓬松的黑松狮犬，电子板上有他的名字和照片。哦，他的人形可真好看，英俊的圆脸蛋，小圆鼻子给他添了一抹蓬勃的生气。

“您很有眼光，” 店员小姐笑眯眯地打开笼子，把小黑犬抱出来，“马赛尔很温顺，能很好的完成各种指令，非常适合新手。”

直到马赛尔被交到手上，中尉才发现，笼子的角落还缩着只在睡觉的金毛小犬，刚刚被黑犬挡住了。看出客人的好奇，店员解释道，这只是马赛尔的弟弟，虽然可爱，但太过顽劣，咬伤过顾客，他们不敢随意出售。

真是可惜，中尉想，他的储蓄买两只也绰绰有余。

接回狗狗的第三天，中尉再次感叹，人形宠物是本世纪最伟大的发明。

马赛尔正跪在地上，头枕着中尉的大腿，很乖地舔他掌心的宠物饲料。小狗浑身赤裸，只在脖子上挂着项圈，屁股还含着今早被内射进去的精液，没夹紧流出来一些，弄脏了小尾巴。

如果不是已预约要带马赛尔回宠物店例行毛发护理，中尉先生是万分舍不得让他穿上衣服的。按照中尉的口味，店里给小狗准备了白色军装制服，还贴心附上黑色长筒靴。被打扮后的小狗，不看耳朵尾巴还有屁股里的肛塞，像是个精神的小军官，让中尉很满意。

钢制的笼子里，金毛小犬焦躁地打转，闻到哥哥的味道，一下子扑过来，撞在笼门上发出哐的一声。

马赛尔大部分时间都是只守规矩的好狗狗，但不包括眼下这种情况。他迅速挣脱牵引绳，蹲下身，把手伸进笼子里抚摸弟弟的后脑勺。店员小姐有些尴尬，中尉先生却觉得有趣。

“你们俩感情可真好。”  
“主人……”

马赛尔看向中尉的眼神中带上祈求。笼子里的小东西还在龇牙咧嘴地生气，别以为他不知道，哥哥的脖子上都是勒痕，身上还参杂着讨厌家伙的味道。

“先生，可以让我抱抱弟弟吗。”

在中尉的示意下，店员打开笼门。金毛小犬扑进哥哥怀里，马赛尔一手搂着弟弟，一手梳理他软乎乎的毛发。画面可真温馨，中尉先生有点感动，决定以后一周带乖小狗来见一次弟弟，前提是这只调皮蛋没被售出。

毛发护理结束后，变回人形的马赛尔坐回中尉的腿上。

“先生，你喜欢弟弟吗？”  
乖小狗难得用撒娇般的语气说话，中尉抱住他的腰，在圆鼻子上亲了一口。  
“想让我把他买回来和你作伴？”  
“是……”

中尉先生有所耳闻，出于安全考虑，劣性人形犬不会被卖给一般饲养者，等待他们的将是地下调教会所，斗兽场，甚至口味奇特人士的餐桌。让那只活蹦乱跳的小家伙成为盘中餐确实可惜，中尉先生盘算着，决定和店里砍砍价。

购买流程挺顺利，在签下不管发生什么情况都不退换货的协议后，店员爽快地以半价将小狗交到中尉手里。小狗名叫波尔克，据说是在幼兽期吃得最多，且怎么也不听训练师口令，才有了这么个小猪名字。

波尔克到家的第一天就犯了事。

晚饭时间，他还是不愿意变出人形，自己躲在角落用食盆吃饭。马赛尔被中尉抱在怀里共进晚餐。坏男人捏着哥哥的下巴，逼哥哥和他分食一片香肠，好恶心，坏男人的手在摸哥哥的腰，尾巴，屁股……！

波尔克忍不住了。小狗露出尖牙，以雷霆之势暴冲，目标是中尉的右手。马赛尔及时拦住，但中尉的手还是被咬出血痕。

波尔克被戴上防咬嘴套关进花园的笼子里，中尉先生在挑选鞭子。马赛尔跪坐在地上，这乖孩子摇尾乞怜的样子让中尉心情好上不少。

选好鞭子，中尉又从箱子里取出几样泛着光泽的铁质道具。马赛尔忍不住小声吸了口气，他被陌生的器具吓坏了，他想到在店里听过的传闻，咬伤人的狗被愤怒的主人肢解，尸体按斤卖给肉厂……

“求求主人，再给波尔克一个机会。”  
马赛尔的眼神变得湿漉漉的，他膝行至中尉身前，用头蹭主人的掌心。  
“求求您，我愿意替他接受惩罚。”

中尉先生一向赏罚分明，听话的小狗得到糖果，捣蛋的小狗得挨鞭子。现下，乖小狗在替捣蛋鬼求情，中尉思考片刻，觉得或许可以换一种惩罚方式。

波尔克被扔进地下房间，坏男人告诉他，想认错就主动变成人形敲门。

房间里充斥着奇怪的香气，熏得小狗连打了几个喷嚏。适应了昏暗的灯光，波尔克发现房间里有几个造型奇特的木架，不过最奇怪的还是放在房间正中间的黑色箱子。

准确的说，是个被黑布包裹得严严实实的长方体，不知里面有什么。波尔克的好奇心被勾起，他用牙叼住黑布，往下一拽——

“哥！？”

马赛尔的脸被眼罩遮住大半，大腿和小腿被皮带捆在一起，脚腕手腕用铐链拴在笼子的四端。可怜的狗狗不得不摊开身体，将腿间的风景暴露在弟弟眼前。他的腹部异样的凸起，波尔克吃到最撑的时候肚皮都不会那么鼓，坏男人一定对哥哥做了很邪恶的事。

波尔克慌忙变出人形，去砸笼子的锁头，可恶，没有效果！他从笼子的间隙把手探进去，想揉哥哥的肚子，让哥哥舒服一点。

“唔！！嗯，嗯……”  
小腹被碰到，马赛尔猛地一抖，发出一声哀叫。  
“波尔克…呜，别，别摸……”  
“哥，你怎么了！！”  
波尔克彻底慌了神，他顾不上和坏男人的幼稚较劲了，他得把那混蛋找来，把哥哥救出来。

“…别去，我没事，你别去……”  
“可是，哥哥…！”  
马赛尔还要说什么，却突然哽住。他剧烈颤抖起来，无力地踢蹬，想合拢腿。

“痛…好胀，好胀……”  
哥哥的呻吟声带上哭腔，波尔克听到机械的嗡嗡声，那混蛋又对哥哥做了什么！

中尉先生在隔间通过监控观赏小狗们的表演。

一小时前，中尉把想替弟弟受罚的好哥哥从内到外洗刷干净，私处涂上发情药物。他把马赛尔绑好，抱在怀里，在小狗不可置信的抽泣声中将尿道软管插入狗狗的阴茎。乖狗狗很能忍耐，所以他多放了点，足足灌进三袋药液后，马赛尔的小腹圆滚滚地胀起，像揣了小狗崽，实在惹人喜爱。中尉在他翘起的阴茎上贴了粉色电击贴片，往后穴塞了跳蛋，这才把装饰好的小狗放进笼中。

他们约好，只要马赛尔能忍耐两小时，中尉将免去对波尔克的惩罚。中尉看了下表，还有40分钟，两小时对三天前才刚破处的小狗果然还是太苛刻了。

波尔克狂拍五分钟门，中尉才姗姗来迟，并好心把马赛尔体内的玩具调低了两档。

“快把哥放开！”  
波尔克怒气冲冲，威慑性地向中尉呲牙。  
“你就这样向我认错？”  
不懂规矩的小狗非常愤怒地哼了一声。  
“我认错，你要罚就罚，不许欺负哥哥。”

波尔克在宠物店没少闯祸，他是禁闭室的常客，各种惩罚方式见得多了。不过，这还是他第一次被绑在木架上，这让他有点紧张，不由自主地夹紧屁股。

“乖，” 中尉先生拍了拍小狗的臀部，估测着这个肉肉的小屁股能挨多少下。 “就20下吧，记得报数，不然不算。”

第一鞭落在背上。  
“汪！”  
鞭子上沾了什么！这比以前的鞭打都要疼，波尔克很丢脸地叫出声。  
“波尔克，报数……”  
哥哥虚弱地开口提醒，波尔克吸了口气，忿忿地喊出一。

“很好，希望你接下来也这么有精神。”

中尉先生调整姿势，在鞭打几下背部之后，落鞭的位置下移到后腰侧。  
挨鞭的地方开始发热，波尔克难受地扭动身体，好奇怪，很痛，很热，还很痒。汗水蒙住他的眼睛，他逐渐听不清哥哥的呼唤，耳边只有鞭子落下的响声。

“呃！”  
惩罚终于落到臀部。前几鞭尚且还能忍耐，而后，新落下的鞭子抽在肿起的鞭痕上，剧痛让小狗发出惨叫。他尖利地嚎啕，漏数了好几下，中尉不得不出声提醒。  
“报数，小家伙，否则你的屁股真的会被抽烂哦。”  
“啊！啊，十七…呃啊啊——！”

鞭子无情地落在臀缝处，波尔克尖叫，立刻又挨了一鞭。他的屁股红肿，像个被摔烂的水蜜桃，小狗的精神和肉体都达到极限，一边摇头一边哭喊。  
“不，汪，痛，呜，汪呜，呜呜呜…”

还差两鞭。

“波尔克！波尔克！主人，主人不要！”  
马赛尔被抱出笼子，还维持着蒙眼束缚的姿势，他看不到，但弟弟惨兮兮的求救声已经让他心碎。  
“主人，不要打弟弟，求求您，不要打弟弟”

真乖啊，中尉先生爱怜地捏捏黑犬的耳朵。  
“还愿意替弟弟受罚？你知道我准备打哪里吧。”

中尉意有所指地摸上马赛尔的肚皮，小黑犬僵住了。真是勇敢的哥哥，明明怕得发抖，却还是哽咽地开口。  
“请，请惩罚我，我愿……呃啊———……啊—————！”

凸起的肚皮挨了一下。小狗是一只被强制灌满的水囊，突然的外部刺激让排泄感达到顶峰。他的肌肉克制不住地收缩，膀胱里的液体晃动，想找到排泄口，却只能被堵着。马赛尔大口喘息，呼吸带起的身体颤动都让被压迫的膀胱更加难受，他还没缓过劲来，最后一鞭就打在翘起的阴茎上。

“哈啊——————”  
小黑犬的嘴长大，痉挛着从喉咙里挤出嘶哑的哀鸣。如果拿下眼罩，应该可以看到他翻白眼吧，中尉先生满意地砸嘴。

波尔克被泼了一桶冰水。他从半昏迷中醒来，费力地睁眼，中尉解开绳子，任由他瘫在地上。

“记得帮你哥哥收拾一下，小家伙，明天见。”

TBC.=END.

～狗狗们的场合～

波尔克茫然地在地上趴了一会，他浑身都好痛，尤其是饱受蹂躏的屁股，只要动一动腰就钻心的疼。

“哥，对不起，都怪我……”  
波尔克爬到哥哥身边，淌着泪摘掉哥哥的眼罩。马赛尔失神的金瞳让他更内疚了，波尔克呜咽着亲了亲哥哥的脸，轻手轻脚地把扎紧的软管抽出来。

“嗯嗯……”  
马赛尔软绵绵地哼着，因久违的排泄而爽利地颤抖，耳朵都耷拉下来。过了好一会，他才缓过神，因在弟弟面前失禁而羞红了脸。

波尔克吻上他的唇。小狗们交换着唾液，哥哥抱住被吓坏的弟弟，他们蜷缩在一起，安稳的睡了。


End file.
